Vanilla Milkshake
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Kadang aku selalu berpikir, kenapa Kuroko sangat menyukai vanilla milkshake... Kisekuro for 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #02


**Kuroko no Basuke** **/ ****黒子のバスケ **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Vanilla Milkshake** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat karakter IC tapi kayaknya ga berhasil … shounen-ai, serta keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan disini.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#02

.

.

.

Aku selalu bingung, kenapa Kuroko sangat menyukai _milkshake vanilla._

Maksudku, apa enaknya cairan dingin dengan es krim rasa _vanilla_ yang rasanya pekat seperti susu itu? Dan ia selalu memesannya kalau kami pergi ke tempat tongkrongan kami. Kalau Murasakibara memesan segala jenis makanan yang ada di sana, justru Kuroko hanya akan memesan _milkshake vanilla _walaupun Momoi menawarkan lelaki berambut biru itu makanan lain. Dan orang lain tidak pernah memprotes kebiasaan aneh lelaki itu yang selalu makan sedikit.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar penasaran.

Hari ini aku kembali mengunjungi tempat tongkrongan kami, kali ini bersama Kuroko saja karena teman-teman yang lain memiliki kegiatannya masing-masing.

Dan kembali lelaki itu memesan _milkshake vanilla_ kesukaannya, lalu menyeruputnya dalam diam. Sementara aku hanya memandangi lelaki itu dan tidak menyentuh _fried fries_ pesananku. Aku melirik ke arah bibir yang menempel pada sedotan sambil menengguk isi gelas besarnya. Pandanganku terus turun dan kini tertuju pada jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun seiring tiap teguk _milkshake_ yang diminum.

Bagaimana ya rasanya menjilati leher putih itu …?

Diam-diam aku menelan ludahku sendiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, dan mendadak aku merasakan bagian bawahku mulai menegang. Apa yang kupikirkan sih?!

"Kau mau?"

Suara datar Kuroko mendadak membuatku kembali pada kenyataan. Tangan itu menyodorkan gelas _milkshake_nya yang isinya tidak penuh lagi. Bola mata berwarna biru langitnya memandangiku dengan intens. Aku kembali menelan ludahku perlahan karena saking gugupnya dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak …"

"Oh."

Ia kembali meminum _milkshake_nya dalam diam. Dan aku kembali memandangi bibir yang menempel pada sedotan sambil menjilati bibirku sendiri.

Sial sial sial! Kenapa setiap kali aku memandangi Kuroko aku selalu merasa seperti ini, sih? Oke, aku tahu kalau ini namanya cinta. Tapi masa aku mencintai sesama jenisku, sih? Tapi aku merasa biasa saja setiap kali bersama dengan Aomine ataupun dengan Midorima.

Apa karena Kuroko seperti perempuan?

Ah tidak tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku 'kan sudah pernah mandi bersama dengannya saat melakukan _camp _musim panas dengan anggota lain dan aku tahu jelas kalau Kuroko itu **laki-laki**!

Kembali bayangan tubuh polos Kuroko berputar dalam otakku. Kulit putih pucat yang tak berotot namun cukup kekarnya begitu berkilau dibasahi air … Lalu bokongnya yang kencang serta mulus …

Arrgghh tidaakkk! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?!

"Kau kenapa, Kise-_kun?_"

Ucapan Kuroko sontak membuat fantasiku terhenti dan membuatku kembali terhempas pada kenyataan dimana orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku dan berbisik-bisik. Aku baru sadar kalau kedua tanganku berada di atas kepala dan meremas pelan rambut pirangku.

Sementara Kuroko masih menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya sambil terdiam.

"Aku tak apa kok Kurokocchi, eheheh. " ujarku sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, kemudian menurunkan tanganku yang lain yang sebelumnya berada di atas kepala. Saat aku melirik ke arah kanan kiriku aku mendapati bisik-bisik itu telah terhenti dan orang-orang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Sebentar aku dapat merasakan sepasang mata di depanku memandangiku dengan begitu intens, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyeruput kembali _milkshake_nya.

Aku pun mengambil kentangku yang mulai mendingin dan memasukkan sebuah ke dalam mulutku. Rasa asin dan gurihnya memanjakan lidahku yang sempat terasa kelu saat tengah berfantasi liar. Dan kembali aku menggelengkan kepalaku agar pikiran aneh itu tidak kembali bergelayut dalam kepalaku.

Hentikan, Kise! Kuroko bisa menganggapmu gila kalau kau terus berpikiran aneh-aneh seperti ini!

Tapi … Kalau aku terus melihat Kuroko menyeruput _milkshake_nya seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan segala fantasi liarku tentangnya?

Aarrgh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Dengan kasar kutarik wajah Kuroko sehingga wajah itu menjadi begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Bibirnya refleks terlepas dari sedotan di mulutnya, dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Aku dapat melihat bola mata berwarna biru itu terbelalak lebar.

Dan kini aku yakin bola mata itu tertutup perlahan karena bibirnya yang kaku kini turut membalas ciumanku. Aku pun dengan senang hati melumat bibir yang rasanya amat manis itu dengan begitu lembut, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang aku yakin terkejut setengah mati melihat dua pemuda berciuman di tempat umum.

Aku pun melepaskan bibir itu dan langsung mengambil tasku yang berada di atas kursi. Aku menarik Kuroko dan membawanya menjauh dari sana, tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mengikuti pergerakan kami.

Kuroko masih terdiam ketika kami sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Ia membiarkan aku menariknya entah kemana. Namun nampaknya kediaman itu tak bertahan terlalu lama karena kini aku dapat mendengar suara Kuroko yang tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

Ia bahkan kali ini berbicara dengan suara terbata!

Aku melirik ke arah belakang tanpa menghentikan langkahku. Senyuman terkembang dari bibirku ketika dapat kulihat rona merah muda tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang amatlah manis saat ini.

Aku membalikkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang aku yakin sekarang telah nampak di wajahku.

"Ke rumahku."

Aku dapat merasakan tangan itu menegang sejenak, namun perlahan tangan Kuroko melemas dan kini justru ikut menggenggam tanganku.

"Ooh."

Kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan kami tanpa sekalipun berbicara lagi. Diam-diam, aku memegangi bibirku yang baru saja mengecup lelaki yang mengekoriku sedaritadi ini. aku dapat merasakan bibirku kembali membentuk senyuman.

Kalau aku bisa mengecup bibir Kuroko berkali-kali, aku tak keberatan untuk merasakan rasa manis pekat _vanilla milkshake_ yang selalu ia minum.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: tuh kan aneh kan wahahahha aku makin payah nulis gegara vakum walaupun cuma bentar /mojok

tapi, masih berkenankah untuk mereview? Saran dan kritik amat sangat diterima eheheh ^p^


End file.
